A Dante and Vergil Christmas
by VampChi
Summary: Christmas at the shop! Warning Yaoi! DxV hope you like.


Me: So this is the collection of Christmas fics. Gravitation, DMC, and VK. First is DMC enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Gift Giving and More.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and Vergil Sparda was shopping actually shopping near humans. He was currently trying to find a gift for Dante. He didn't get why people did this on December 25th but he wanted to make Dante happy so here he was among humans finding his younger brother a gift. His efforts though gave been fruitless. He didn't know what Dante would want as a gift except pizza or beer. But when Vergil puts himself to something he gets it done.

_Why can't Dante like something more normal..._

Vergil growled in frustration making a few other customers jump and scurry away from him. He needed to find a gift soon, but he was getting tired of going from shop to shop finding nothing for his brother. He was about to give up when he saw the perfect gift.

~Dante~

_This music is going to drive me insane!_

Dante wanted rush out of the store as fast as he could, but he wouldn't until he got his brother the perfect gift. He was in a classical music shop with the speakers blaring some frufru music he didn't care for. He knew Vergil liked this stuff so he was looking for a gift that might make his brother smile, even if only a little. That's all Dante wanted from his brother, to see him smile and laugh. Dante though knew better so he was just going for a thank you at best. So as Dante looked around the musical store he saw a beautiful glass violin. Dante picked it up and went to the register. Dante usually didn't have money but thanks to Vergil he actually made a size able amount, which he saved up for Christmas.

"I'll take this one." Dante smiled brightly at the female cashier who blushed at him.

"Alright Sir that will be $200 please." She smiled at Dante but Dante ignored it thinking at that moment only of his brother smiling.

"Thanks." Dante took the violin case that the women handed him and walked off grinning to himself all the way back too his shop.

Dante got back to the shop before Vergil so he ran around trying to find a good hiding spot for the violin. He knew Vergil was smart so he put it where Vergil wouldn't look. In his closet. Vergil and him might share a room but not a closet. There was another room but Vergil just slept in his room, but kept his clothes in the other room's closet. Dante didn't care though he liked sleeping next to his brother every night. It felt good and right to him even if his mind visited the gutter every now and then. He loved his brother very much but he wont say anything he didn't want his brother to hate him.

As Dante closed his closet he heard his front door open and could sense Vergil was home. Dante smiled and went downstairs to welcome him home. It had become normal to welcome his brother back making the place feel like it was a home like he could live here with his brother happily. It had only been a year but it felt like they had been doing it for more then a year.

"Hey Verg welcome home." Dante said as he reached the bottom step seeing Vergil shed his traditional blue coat.

"Hello Dante. Did anything come up while I was out?" Vergil looked up at Dante as he hung his coat on the coat rack near the door.

After about three months of recovery Vergil did the financial books and made sure the shop would gain money instead of losing money. Which took him about two months. The kitchen worked, the bathroom was clean, there was actual food besides pizza, he had other clothes, and some new and working things. Like the t.v. and Vergil as a birthday present had his old jukebox repaired.

"Nope. Guess even demons take this day off."Dante chuckled as Vergil shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Dante went over to him and sat next to him like the comfortable silence between them. Even though Vergil didn't talk much Dante didn't mind all that much he was just happy to have his brother. And when Dante thought Vergil didn't hear or care what he was talking about Vergil would comment or the next day he would have an answer. Dante loved his brother just the way he was, sour puss and all. Dante grinned to himself as Vergil put on a show that Dante didn't exactly care for but he'd watch it any way just to be with Vergil.

"Did you do anything today Dante?" Vergil asked casually.

"Nothin really Verg." Dante answered leaning back in to the couch as Vergil sat up right like always.

"Did you at least clean your room a little?" Vergil asked arcing his brow slightly towards Dante.

"Uh..." Dante smiled innocently as Vergil sighed.

"I'll take that as a no. You will clean it after tomorrow. Right?" Vergil looked at Dante his eyes looking as though they darkened slightly.

"Y-yes Verg. I promise." Dante smiled slightly.

"Good. I will start dinner in a bit." Vergil turned back to his show as Dante sighed and looked at the t.v. wondering if he could get a job after Christmas to get out of cleaning...Knowing his luck that would be a no...

_Damn my luck._

Dante closed his eyes as he felt Vergil weight lift off the couch and his foot steps going away to the kitchen. Dante smiled tonight was ribs and Vergil had started to somewhat like them as long as he could eat it like a 'civilized' person. Vergil was more pristine then Dante, Dante didn't care he liked his eating way but maybe tomorrow he'll be 'Good' and eat 'Normally'. Dante couldn't help but laugh at the image of him eating like a normal person with a fork and knife. Vergil might die of a heart attack!

About 20 minutes later Dante was sitting at a table in the Kitchen that sat two people Vergil on the other side eating ribs and vegetables. Dante was digging it to his ribs like a mad man. He loved ribs night Vergil always cooked because Dante didn't know how he just ordered out...Pizza. Vergil got sick of it and started buying food and cooked every night. Dante loved Vergil's cooking, even the vegetables that he so detested. Dante finished in about ten minutes as Vergil took his time eating his food. Vergil called Dante a vacuum because he didn't chew he inhaled his food. Dante didn't care he loved the food too much to really care. But he did pick his plate up and put it in the sink it was his turn to do dishes in the morning that's one thing Vergil taught him. Clean the dishes without breaking them and he could choose a special dinner every sunday.

Dante walked upstairs letting Vergil finish his food giving him time to shower and dress.

~Vergil~

Vergil watched as Dante left and sighed. He didn't mind living with his brother, he actually really liked it. Sleeping next to him and waking up to see him everyday felt right to him. When he first got here he slept in a adjacent room but he didn't feel comfortable and nightmares always haunted him to where he couldn't sleep and just stayed awake all night until he finally slipped in to his brothers room and slept next to him like when they where kids. The nightmares left him alone and he could sleep calmly, he never told Dante though. He didn't want to worry his brother so he kept it quiet and just told Dante he wnated to. Dante never said no to him so he every night went to Dante's room to sleep.

_Dante your too nice for your own good sometimes._

Vergil sighed as a very bad thought filtered in to his mind of Dante under the tree wrapping in nothing but a bow. Vergil's cheeks flared and he instantly crushed the though in to dust. He shouldn't think of his brother that way it wasn't what an elder brother should think about. Vergil shook his head maybe it was time he left...After the new year he should leave Dante in peace and take his demons with him. Dante should be fine he did ok without him for so long...

Vergil ate the rest of his food and headed upstairs and went to the bedroom where his clothes where and started to take his clothes off and put his silk pajamas on. He liked the feel of silk on his skin so he had bought some for himself. After he dressed he went to Dante's room to see Dante just putting his pajama pants on. Vergil kept his eyes going form Dante's face to his lower extremities. Vergil walked over to the bed and got in on his side as Dante walked over and got in his.

"Night Verg." Dante said turning on his left side.

"Good Night Dante." Vergil turned on his side keeping his face away from Dante's back and the temptation it caused him.

~Next Day~

It was Christmas morning and Dante for once was up before Vergil. He had planned to make breakfast and bring it to Vergil in Dante got out of bed without disturbing his older brother and exited the room swiftly but quietly. Dante put the violin under the tree and went to the kitchen. He had watched Vergil make eggs and bacon before and was now going to try it himself... He hoped he doesn't burn the shop down. Vergil would kill him.

So as Dante took out eggs, bacon, milk, butter, a pan, a spatula, and a spoon Vergil had woken up. Vergil looked at Dante's side and saw he was gone and heard him downstairs. Vergil stayed in bed thinking s he heard some hissing noises and what he thought was a crack...

_I-is Dante cooking?! Oh no!_

Vergil was about to get up and go downstairs to stop the fire hazard when he thought of why would Dante cook. Dante was hungry? No that wouldn't be it he would wake Vergil if he was. He wanted to try for himself? Without Vergil with a fire extinguisher? No. Then the thought hit him, Christmas breakfast. Dante was trying to make the day a little more special. Vergil got out of bed and went to the bathroom making sue not to make a sound as he did so. He then looked at he mirror and tried to smile. At first it was awkward it didn't exactly look like a smile more like a smirk that meant death. Vergil shook his head and tried again. He wanted to smile for Dante at least once before he left him...Again... That thought made Vergil frown before he took a breath and tried again to smile this time it looked like a grin. He was getting somewhat close but somewhat wasn't good enough. He had to smile before Dante finished cooking and came to get him!

_Damn why is it hard for me to smile! I know I used to when I was a child..._

Vergil closed his eyes and tried to image when he was a kid at this time of year with Dante, Dante was grinning and smiling all day playing and having a great time...

"Verg come on smile big!"

"Dante... You know I don't smile..."

"Verg all ya have to do is lift your lips like this and smile!"

Vergil saw Dante smile big like an idiot and he felt his lips curve ever so slightly and he thought of more images as a child and felt his lips curve more in a smile as he saw Dante playing in the snow. Vergil then looked at the mirror and saw he was smiling. Not a I will murder you smile but a genuine smile. Vergil felt proud of himself being to smile after all these years. He then heard Dante coming up the stairs the smell of bacon and eggs wafted to him and they didn't smell burnt!

_Points to you brother for not burning us all._

Vergil smiled as he walked out of the bathroom just as Dante entered the room. Dante was somewhat relieved Vergil was already awake. Waking him might have been bad for his health. Really bad.

"Mornin Verg! I brought breakfast!" Dante grinned smiling like an idiot.

Vergil nodded as he kept himself from smiling again he wanted to wait just a bit longer.

"Thank you Dante. It's looks good." Vergil said as he sat on the bed.

Dante brought the plate and a cup of coffee over to Vergil and placed it in his lap. Vergil took the fork and started eating the food. It wasn't over done and didn't taste horrible. Vergil was proud of his little brother for making actual food.

"I-is it good?" Dante asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Thank you Dante." Vergil ate half the plate and could see Dante had not eaten and shoved the plate to him."You eat the rest."

Dante was going to argue when his stomach rumbled and Vergil got the triumphant look on his face. Dante grumbled and wolfed down the rest of the food as Vergil drank his coffee quietly. When Dante finished he set the plate on the bedside table and got up.

"Verg close your eyes." Dante said hopping not to battle with his brother on this.

But to Dante's surprise Vergil closed his eyes without a fuss and waited as Dante went to his closet and pulled out the Violin and it's case. He walked back over to Vergil and set the case on his lap. Vergil arced his brow as he felt the weight of the case on his legs and waited for Dante to say he could open his eyes.

"O-ok open them." Dante blushed slightly as Vergil opened his eyes.

Vergil looked at the violin case and couldn't believe his eyes. He then quickly opened it and inside lay the glass violin he had actually wanted from the music store he visited. He never bought though thinking the noise would bug his brother. But here it was in his lap and Dante waiting to see Vergil's reaction.

"D-dante you didn't have to get me something so expensive..." Vergil was astonished at his brother's gift and felt an emotion humans called guilt that he did not get Dante a better gift.

"I wanted to Verg. So you like it?"Dante bit his lip waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Thank you Dante... I-I did not get you such a big gift but I hope you will not hate me for it." Vergil looked up at Dante and smiled.

Dante blushed brightly and was stunned. His cold hearted brother who could probably make anyone unhappy was smiling. It was genuine and had...Warmth! Dante wanted to scream are you really my brother? Who are you and where is my asshole of a brother!? But Dante knew this was his Vergil this was his brother sitting here and smiling at him.

"V-verg... I can't believe you are smiling! It's the perfect gift! I love you Vergil!" Dante closed his mouth and blushed more as Vergil just smiled knowing which feeling was behind that word.

"I love you too Dante." Vergil's cheeks tinged pink as Dante grabbed the violin and closed the case setting it down on the floor and was going to kiss Vergil when Vergil pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

Dante was happy as Vergil dominated his mouth and pulled him on to the bed. He could feel Vergil was hard under the silk pants and wanted to help his brother release. Vergil rolled them to where he was on top and his brother was on the bottom. Vergil broke the kiss seeing Dante pant slightly looking up at him with love. Vergil didn't know much of the feeling but his heart felt warm and he had fuzzy feelings in them and could only put that emotion to them. He then kissed over Dante's heart feeling it beat faster like his own heart was beating. They synced up as Vergil kissed a trail down Dante's chest letting his instincts take over.

Dante felt his growing need as Vergil licked and nipped a path down his chest marking him completely. He felt like he was flying as Vergil growled slightly at the barrier of pants between him and Dante being fully naked. He felt then Vergil rip his pants off.

"Verg!" Dante yelped at his older brother blushing slightly. "I liked those pants.."

"I will get you knew ones." Vergil growled as Dante felt cool air hit his shaft.

He was hard and he wanted his brother. Vergil tentatively licked the tip to see Dante's reaction. Dante jolted and whined slightly it made him look to Vergil cute. Vergil then licked again and this time down his shaft. Dante moaned his name and Vergil liked it. Vergil licked him again making Dante go insane with need.

"V-verg don't tease..." Dante said as he gripped the sheets.

"Sorry brother." Vergil apologized as he did what his instincts told him to do and engulfed his brother's shaft in to his mouth.

Dante gasped as he felt the wet hot cavern of his brothers mouth go over his aching need. He writhed under his brother as Vergil started to bob his head up and down making Dante moan more. Dante wanted to thrust up in to his brother but he didn't want to choke him, didn't want him to stop now it felt so good.

Vergil took more of his brother in and started going faster wanting to hear his brother moan his name more. Vergil groaned slightly making vibrations that reached his brother's shaft and made him moan loudly. Vergil was glade no one else was in the shop he didn't want to break this delicious mood. He could feel pre-cum on his tongue as he then sat up.

Dante groaned at the loss of Vergil mouth and looked up at him to see why he stopped. Dante saw Vergil strip out of his clothes easily and throw them to the floor. Dante then saw that Vergil was just as hard as he was. Dante saw Vergil blush slightly as he bit his lip slightly.

"Dante... I am unsure if we should continue... I do not want to harm you... I don't have anything..." Vergil was for once at a lost for words ad Dante thought it was adorable.

Dante reached to the beside table and opened a drawer to pull out lube. Dante had never used he just kept it just encase he had a hottie over for a night, which he never did since he had his brother living with him. Was somewhat afraid he would kill any women who came near him. So it just sat in the drawer never opened.

Vergil took the lube and opened it squirting some on his fingers as Dante, blushing brightly and looking away, opened his legs for Vergil. Vergil saw the puckered entrance and started to rub the lube all over the entrance and slide a finger inside to coat his insides. This made Dante blush and moans slightly as Vergil added a second finger making sure to make Dante as prepared as possible for him. After a few seconds Vergil took his fingers out and squirted some more on his hand and rubbed them over his own shaft.

Dante took a breath as Vergil finished on his shaft and leaned over him. Dante could see Vergil was a little afraid...His own brother was afraid to hurt him. Dante smiled and wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck and kissed Vergil not fiercely as before but a soft kiss.

"Go ahead Verg. I'm ok." Dante said to him.

Vergil nodded and started to enter his younger brother. Dante kept himself from tensing but winced as he felt the intrusion go in all the way. Vergil didn't move after he had entered Dante he waited for Dante to tell him he was okay. Vergil didn't want to hurt Dante too much. He loved him. Yes he loved him the emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time was filling his heart.

"M-move" Vergil heard Dante say as his arms tensed around his neck.

Vergil then started to move inside his brother the feeling almost making him feel high. The pace was slow at first letting Dante get used to his length. Vergil could feel Dante clench around him sucking him deeper in and he relished at the feeling of it. He then upped the pace going faster as Dante started to meet Vergil's thrusts. Vergil felt like he was in heaven Dante was moaning his name making him go faster and harder. As long as Dante didn't feel pain Vergil would keep going.

Dante could feel his orgasm coming could feel his brother getting to the moment as well and Dante was happy. He was finally getting what he wanted. Hid brother. As he moaned he then felt Vergil hit his prostate and it made him yell out in pleasure. He almost felt Vergil stop he moaned and shook his telling him to keep going to hit it again. Vergil complied with his brother and again hit Dante's prostate making him see stars and clench more on Vergil's hard shaft.

Vergil then took Dante's shaft in his hand and started to pump in time with his thrusts he aw Dante gasp and his face go in to a pleasurable mask. A light sheen of sweat was forming on Dante's skin and on his own as Vergil thrusted faster in to Dante. He felt Dante close around him more and delicious pleasure shot through as he didn't stop.

Dante couldn't take it anymore the pleasure of his brother in him and pumping his cock made him go overboard. His body tensed around Vergil as he moaned out his Vergil name as he came on his stomach and in Vergil's hand. As he tensed his ass closed around Vergil tightly making Vergil moan and come deep in to him. Dante felt complete now feeling his brother go limb inside him and the pleasure of Vergil falling on top of him.

"Merry Christmas Vergil." Dante said wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Merry Christmas Dante." Vergil said back with a smile on his face.


End file.
